


Teasing (Hotch and Reader)

by mrshadeelgibson



Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, hotch being a tease, reader being done with his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson
Summary: Reader is done with Hotch's teasing...and decides to confront him about it...*smirks* enjoy, my lovelies
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246
Kudos: 5





	Teasing (Hotch and Reader)

I walk into Aaron's office and slam the door behind me, startling him.  
"Enough fucking around, Aaron, I've seriously had it!", I yell loudly  
He looks up at me, and asks, with nerve-wracking calmness, "Had it with what?"  
I strut right over to him, and hiss, "Don't play dumb with me, Hotchner. You know very well what I've had enough of."  
He smirks knowingly and leans back in his chair, saying, "Enlighten me, please."  
I narrow my eyes, fuck, this man knows how to really test my patience.  
I walk behind his desk, yank his tie, and tell him in his ear, "Enough of your fucking teasing. Enough of you grinding up against me when we go out dancing with the team, enough of your sexts during work hours and night hours that get me hot and bothered, enough of your teasing touches and caresses when you think I'm not noticing or when you corner me, and most of all, enough of looking at you and seeing you practically eye-fuck me!"  
"I know you want me, Hotchner, so just come on out and say it already! Stop leaving me always wondering and wanting what you're going to do next. Be a man and just say the words!", I growl, gripping his tie even tighter  
Out of nowhere, he pushes me onto his desk, causing me to let go of his tie, stands between my legs, and kisses the hell out of me, a dark look in his eyes.  
"Why use words when I can just use my body to prove to you that I want you?", he growls in my ear, "I know you want me too, little girl, don't deny it."  
Mmmm, I love being called his little girl, then that means that I get to call him my Daddy  
"Oh yes, yes, Daddy, I want you so bad. Feel.", I say in a babyish voice, putting his hand under my skirt against my panties  
He hisses, and says, "Now who's the one that's teasing, huh little girl?"  
In retaliation, he takes my hand, and puts it on his pants, letting me feel how hard he is.  
"Is that proof enough of how much I want you?", he hisses in my ear  
"Ohhhh, Daddy, you're so big", I lean in whispering, "I love big men."  
He groans at this, and says, "Oh, do you now?"  
He yanks off his trousers and boxers, pulls me close, so that I'm pressed right up against him.  
"Take off my shirt and tie," he growls, "NOW."  
I make a pouty face, and say, "Reallyyyy? But I love you so much better this way, in just your jacket, shirt and tie."  
He smacks me on the ass and growls even deeper, "NOW, baby girl. Don't make me say it again."  
"Mmm, I love your hands on me, Daddy. It feels so good.", I tell him, wiggling my ass for emphasis. I take his hands, put them on my ass, which he grips tightly, mmmmph, while I quickly rid him of his jacket, shirt and tie.  
I look him up and down and tell him, "Mmmm, Daddy Aaron, where have you been hiding this sexy body of yours?", I purr, running my hands down his chest, "A body like yours should be shown off all the time."  
In contrast to my ripping off his clothes, he takes his time with me, slowly unbuttoning my white blouse, and unzipping my skirt, caressing and kissing each bit of skin that's revealed. Once everything is off, he looks me up and down, and hisses in pleasure.  
"Your body was made for fucking", he growls in my ear, "I don't know how we waited this long to do this."  
I can't resist being a smart-aleck, and say, "Well, Agent Hotchner, no one was stopping you from doing this sooner, you know?"  
He smacks my ass at this and says, "Don't act smart with me, Agent Y/N. You're still my subordinate, and can punish you for such comments."  
"Ohhh, Daddy, I have no doubt about that.", I say, whispering the last part in his ear. Just the thought of him going all Fifty Shades of Grey on me gets me so unbelievably wet.  
He smirks and says, "As much as I would love to do that right now, there is more important things to...take care of, right now.", looking me up and down  
I shiver slightly  
"Such-, I start but cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine.  
"No more noise from you, little girl, unless it's my name being moaned, screamed or yelled. Understood?", he purrs, kissing down my jawline and neck  
"Yes, Daddy Aaron, I understand.", I whisper, trying not to moan at his lips on me.  
"What was that, little girl? I didn't hear you", he growls, biting me  
"Yes, Daddy Aaron, I understand!", I say in a louder voice  
"Good. Listen to Daddy Aaron, and you will be...", lips moving down my chest, unclasping my bra from the front with his teeth, and tossing it behind him, "...just fine."  
He puts his lips on one breast, and starts sucking and biting, rolling around my nipple with his teeth.  
I arch my back and moan, "Aaron..."  
"Mmmm, baby, let me hear how much you love your Daddy doing this to you.", he purrs, moving on to the other one and doing the same thing.  
"Ohhhh, Daddy Aaron, please...", I moan, wiggling, "please don't stop."  
He lets go with a pop, and says, "Ohhh, gorgeous....we are just getting started, my darling."  
He moves his lips further down, hands gently gliding over my hips, down towards my inner legs, slowly slipping off my now soaking thong panties and tossing them on the floor with a slap.  
"Oh, my baby is so wet for her Daddy", he says, gently parting my legs, and putting his face close to my pussy and inhaling  
"Mmmm, smells so good, like peaches and cream, and...", he says, putting a finger inside, "probably tastes like it, too.", taking his finger out and sucking it.  
I inhale sharply, and grip the desk even tighter, saying in a small voice, "Daddy..."  
"What is it, baby girl?", he answers, now putting two fingers inside me. I can feel my muscles clenching and sucking his fingers in more. I moan loudly, fuck, I'm so turned on.  
"S-s-stop teasing me!", I screech, half delirious with the pleasure he's giving me.  
"Would you rather I do...this instead?", he asks purring, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his mouth, sucking and licking.  
My moaning has reached to new heights  
"Ohhh, Dadddy, ohhh, Aaron, oh my godddd.", I moan loudly  
"Yes, baby, let me hear you, let Daddy hear how much you like this", he says seductively  
I grip his dark hair tighter, saying, almost panting, "P-please, d-don't s-stop, I-I'm a-a-about-AHHHHH, FUCK AARON, AHHH DADDY!!!", I yell, my orgasm coming so hard and so fast at me the moment his lips started sucking on my very swollen clit.  
"Mmmm, so tasty", he purrs, sliding up to kiss me, letting me taste myself. Fuck, that's hot  
While he's distracting me with his kisses, he quickly thrusts inside me, causing my moans to be swallowed by his mouth and my back to arch from the impact.  
He stays there, not moving, giving me a chance to adjust to his size, and ohhh, feel every smooth, hard inch of his cock inside me. Fuck, he feels so good.  
"Aaron...", I whimper  
"What is it, beautiful?", he asks, moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace  
"Please...", I moan, "...please..."  
Sensing what I needed, he speeds up his pace considerably, hitting right there each time.  
"You", he thrusts, "like", thrusts again, "this, baby girl?", thrusting his hardest and growling  
"Oh, oh, OH, yes, YES, Daddy, YES, more, please, MORE!", I scream, practically gouging out his back with my nails.  
He starts going at it harder, pounding into me with everything he has.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, Aaron, baby OH MY GOD, YES, YES, DADDY KEEP ON FUCKING ME HARDER, I LOVE YOUR COCK IN ME!", I yell at the top of my lungs.  
It's a good thing his room is soundproof, because our moans and groans would probably be heard throughout the whole bullpen  
"Oh my god, baby girl, you feel so good", he moans, marking me all over, "If you were my wife, I would do this all the time with you."  
This comment is what sends me over the edge, screaming his name at the top of my lungs, "OH MY FUCKING GOD, AARONNNNNN!!!"  
Soon after I scream out his name, he comes and comes hard.  
While we're still catching our breath and getting dressed, he pants, "Maybe, maybe I should tease you more often. I haven't had sex that hot with anyone in so long."  
"Or...maybe...", I lean in, whispering in his ear, "you can make me Mrs. Hotchner, and you can fuck me like this everyday."  
And with that, I brush myself off, quickly adjust my hair, and makeup , and sashay out of the office, leaving him behind me with his mouth open.


End file.
